


whatever this world can give to me

by SecondhandLovers



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, a tiny lil snippet of a friends to lovers/roommates au that i've been plotting, and will maybe one day actually get around to writing skdfksd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondhandLovers/pseuds/SecondhandLovers
Summary: She is so very small in his arms, but he knows she is anything but breakable.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	whatever this world can give to me

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: "If you don't hug me right now I think I might fall apart."

* * *

  


After the first time he was arrested, Eugene swore he’d never find himself in a courthouse again. 

(Not that he had planned to actually stop stealing at the time, of course— but he sure as hell would work a lot harder to ensure he didn’t get _caught._ )

The buildings were miserable— he’s pretty sure that, even if his only experience within them hadn’t been being put on trial, he’d hate them all the same. The lights were too bright, the air too stuffy, the lawyers even stuffier. There was a heaviness in the eyes of everyone he passed in the halls, a sense that far more lives were getting ruined inside the walls than saved. It was cold, and clinical, and depressing. 

He had sworn he’d avoid courthouses at all costs.

But he certainly wasn’t about to let one of his dearest friends face her abuser in court _alone._

Rapunzel’s face is uncharacteristically stoic as the woman who she called ‘mother’ for 18 years takes the stand. Occasionally, Eugene can detect the slightest flinch when Gothel says something particularly vile, but for the most part she remains still— jaw clenched, emotionless. 

The older woman spouts all sorts of blatant lies, belittling Rapunzel and trying to play the _victim,_ of all things. Eugene clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white. Though he may have a long list of issues— just ask any of his past foster homes— he has never had any trouble controlling his anger before. But watching this monster try to justify her cruelty toward the kindest woman he’s ever known— it ignites a burning hatred inside him unlike anything he’s ever felt before. 

He can’t even begin to imagine how Rapunzel must be feeling. Eugene has already seen her at some of her most vulnerable moments before— he remembers the way she tentatively opened up to him about her dreams the first time he snuck her out to see the world. He remembers the fear and self-loathing seizing hold of her later that very same night— the way he tried to help settle her breathing as the guilt of leaving her house for a single _day_ had sent her into a panic attack.

He remembers how, on the night when she finally made the decision to run away from home, she had handed Eugene a pair of scissors and brown hair dye with trembling hands and tear-filled eyes. She wanted her long hair gone, wanted it back to it’s natural color. She had no longer wanted to be “pretty” in the way her mother had forced her to be all her life. 

Eugene still thinks she looks pretty. Truth be told, he thinks she’s far _more_ than just pretty, but he doesn’t dare to explore that thought any further. Not when their friendship is too precious to risk losing. Not when she’s staying with him and Lance, and the last thing he wants to do is make her feel uncomfortable in her own home once more. Not when she’s going through far too much trauma right now to even _consider_ a relationship. 

(Not when she deserves someone so much better than him, someone who doesn’t have a criminal record and miles of his own emotional baggage to unpack.)

In any capacity, he’s just grateful that she’s a part of his life.

Between the maternity test and the heaps of evidence piled against her, the jury is not swayed by Gothel’s lies. It is only when the verdict is ruled does Rapunzel let out a gasp of relief, squeezing Eugene’s hand nearly tight enough to break it. (He wouldn’t even care if she did, because she’s finally _free,_ and nothing in the world matters more to him.)

As Eugene walks out of the courtroom, he breathes a little easier knowing she will not be kept prisoner ever again.

The entire way home, however, Rapunzel barely speaks a word. Her face is blank, her stare seems like it’s a million miles away, almost as though she isn’t fully processing what’s happening around her. 

Eugene doesn’t press her, though. He just rests a hand on her back to keep her steady as they walk up the stairs back to the apartment in silence.

She walks inside the moment their door opens— as if in a trance, she heads straight to the couch, sitting down and fiddling her hands in her lap as she stares at nothing in particular. Her behavior makes Eugene grow increasingly worried— he knows that she has a lot of difficult, conflicting emotions to process— but it seems so unlike Rapunzel, to close herself off in this way.

(It almost reminds Eugene of _himself,_ and frankly, that thought is terrifying.)

He crosses the room and carefully kneels down in front of her, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Rapunzel?” He calls softly, and instead of staring through him, she _finally_ meets his eyes. He doesn’t ask if she’s okay. He knows she isn’t. 

“What do you need?” Eugene asks instead. With his hand lingering near her face, he brushes his thumb across the apple of her cheek, and her eyes begin to water beneath his touch.

“If you don’t hug me right now,” her voice cracks, both from disuse and the plethora of pent-up emotions that are finally beginning to spill over, “I think I might fall apart.” 

Eugene, still kneeling before her, doesn’t hesitate. He leans forward to wrap his arms around her, and she throws her arms around his neck, her whole body falling against his.

And like the opening of floodgates, Rapunzel buries her face into his shoulder and begins to _sob_ — loud, body-racking cries that break his heart.  


Eugene squeezes her impossibly tight, his hands rubbing slow circles along her back as she releases what is likely years worth of pain, all coming to a head. She is so very small in his arms, yet he knows she is anything but breakable.

“I— I know I should be happy right now,” she manages between choked breaths, “I just— seeing her again— I felt so weak, and _stupid,_ and— and—“ 

“Hey, no,” Eugene soothes, pulling back just enough to cup her face. Her eyes are a bloodshot red as the tears continue to roll down her cheeks, her lip quivering as she tries desperately to hold herself together. Eugene wishes more than anything he could take the pain from her. “You are the farthest thing from stupid, Rapunzel. You have _every_ right to feel the way that you do, okay? It doesn’t make you weak. It just makes you human.”  


She doesn’t respond, just buries herself back into his embrace, her nose finding a home in the crook of his neck. 

“I know it’s been hard,” he whispers against her hair, finding his own grow voice thick with emotion, “But I am _so_ proud of you, sunshine.” 

Of course, that only seems to make Rapunzel cry harder. Her body trembles while her hands clutch desperately at his shirt, as if she’s terrified what will happen if she lets go. But Eugene is not going anywhere— and thankfully, after today, neither is she.  


  


* * *

  


  
By the time Lance comes home from work several hours later, both Eugene and Rapunzel have passed out asleep on the couch. Eugene’s limbs are sprawled about, his leg dangling off the too-small sofa, while Rapunzel lays comfortably atop him. Eugene’s eyes peek open when he feels Lance throw a blanket over the two of them. He half-expects a teasing remark from his old friend, given the woman in his arms-- but instead he’s greeted with a soft, knowing look on the man’s face.  


“Lance,” Rapunzel mumbles, lifting her cheek from Eugene’s chest as she, too, begins to stir awake. “Did you hear? We _won._ I’m free.”

“I didn’t doubt it for a second, princess, I knew you could do it. That’s why _I,_ ” he lifts a grocery bag with one hand, waving the other in an overly dramatic flourish, “am making us dinner to celebrate.”

She giggles at his theatrics. “You don’t have to do that!”

“Well, you’re not lifting a finger today, and I’m _certainly_ not letting Eugene anywhere near the food. I mean, have you tasted the man’s cooking?” 

Eugene scoffs, “I can make _some_ things.” 

“Toast, maybe. If the stars align.”

“Or cereal, if he’s real lucky.” Rapunzel adds, and Eugene gasps in mock offense while Lance throws his head back in laughter.

“You two are awful, awful roommates.” Eugene says, deadpan. There’s no real irritation behind it though, and they all know it. Truth be told, he can't remember a time in his life when he's ever felt more _content._ There was a time when he used to fantasize about living in a lavish mansion, on some private island where no one knew his name nor past. He thought money and fame could bring him the happiness that his youth had so sorely lacked. But in their tiny run-down apartment, surrounded by the two people he loves the most, Eugene can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

Lance busies himself in the kitchen, and Rapunzel rests her chin back on Eugene’s chest, peering up at him. She still hasn’t made a move to get out of his arms, and he can’t help but notice how very much he enjoys holding her. 

In a strictly platonic way, of course. 

“Thank you, by the way,” she says in a low voice, “For everything. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m pretty sure you can accomplish anything, with or without me.” Eugene replies, admiring the way the blush that spreads across her cheeks compliments her freckles. “But I _am_ happy to be your side every step of the way.”  


“Yeah,” she smiles, and it is nothing short of radiant. “I’m happy to be by your side, too.”

  



End file.
